freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Social bookmarking
Social bookmarking is a method for Internet users to store, organize, search, and manage bookmarks of web pages on the Internet with the help of metadata. In a social bookmarking system, users save links to web pages that they want to remember and/or share. These bookmarks are usually public, and can be saved privately, shared only with specified people or groups, shared only inside certain networks, or another combination of public and private domains. The allowed people can usually view these bookmarks chronologically, by category or tags, or via a search engine. Most social bookmark services encourage users to organize their bookmarks with informal tags instead of the traditional browser-based system of folders, although some services feature categories/folders or a combination of folders and tags. They also enable viewing bookmarks associated with a chosen tag, and include information about the number of users who have bookmarked them. Some social bookmarking services also draw inferences from the relationship of tags to create clusters of tags or bookmarks. Many social bookmarking services provide web feeds for their lists of bookmarks, including lists organized by tags. This allows subscribers to become aware of new bookmarks as they are saved, shared, and tagged by other users. As these services have matured and grown more popular, they have added extra features such as ratings and comments on bookmarks, the ability to import and export bookmarks from browsers, emailing of bookmarks, web annotation, and groups or other social network features. Ben Lund, Tony Hammond, Martin Flack and Timo Hannay: Social Bookmarking Tools (II): A Case Study – Connotea In: D-Lib Magazine 11, Nr. 4, 2005 History The concept of shared online bookmarks dates back to April 1996 with the launch of itList,The Scout Report -- September 17, 1999 the features of which included public and private bookmarks.Extras - itList and Other Bookmark Managers by LaJean Humphries, January 17, 2000 Within the next three years, online bookmark services became competitive, with venture-backed companies such as Backflip, Blink, Clip2, ClickMarks, HotLinks, and others entering the market."Livewire: Putting Your Bookmarks on the Web" by Michelle V. Rafter, December 8, 1999 (Reuters)"Net surfers can backtrack with Backflip", December 3, 1999, CNET News They provided folders for organizing bookmarks, and some services automatically sorted bookmarks into folders (with varying degrees of accuracy)."Web Services Offer Solutions to Bookmark Overload" by Julia Lawlor, July 13, 2000, New York Times Blink included browser buttons for saving bookmarks;"New Web Service Offers Portable Bookmark Lists" by Ian Austen, November 11, 1999, New York Times Backflip enabled users to email their bookmarks to others"Backflip Lets Web Users Store and Share Bookmarks" by Ian Austen, April 6, 2000, New York Times and displayed "Backflip this page" buttons on partner websites."Someday, We'll All Backflip" by Andrew Goodman, May 23, 2000 Lacking viable models for making money, this early generation of social bookmarking companies failed as the dot-com bubble burst — Backflip closed citing "economic woes at the start of the 21st century"."About Backflip" In 2005, the founder of Blink said, "I don't think it was that we were 'too early' or that we got killed when the bubble burst. I believe it all came down to product design, and to some very slight differences in approach.""Getting it Right" by Ari Paparo, December 10, 2005 Founded in late 2003, del.icio.us pioneered taggingMathes, A., Folksonomies – Cooperative Classification and Communication Through Shared Metadata. Computer Mediated Communication – LIS590CMC, Graduate School of Library and Information Science, University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, December 2004. and coined the term social bookmarking. In 2004, as del.icio.us began to take off, Furl and Simpy were released, along with Citeulike and Connotea (sometimes called social citation services), and the related recommendation system Stumbleupon. In 2006, Ma.gnolia, Blue Dot, and Diigo entered the bookmarking field, and in 2007 IBM Lotus Connections included a social bookmarking service called Dogear, aimed at businesses and enterprises.Think Research Featured Concept: Fetch! by members of the Collaborative User Experience group at IBM Research Sites such as Digg, reddit, and Newsvine offer a similar system for organization of "social news". Advantages With regard to creating a high-quality search engine, a social bookmarking system has several advantages over traditional automated resource location and classification software, such as search engine spiders. All tag-based classification of Internet resources (such as web sites) is done by human beings, who understand the content of the resource, as opposed to software, which algorithmically attempts to determine the meaning of a resource. Also, people tend to find and bookmark web pages that have not yet been noticed or indexed by web spiders. Additionally, a social bookmarking system can rank a resource based on how many times it has been bookmarked by users, which may be a more useful metric for end users than systems that rank resources based on the number of external links pointing to it. For users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Libraries have found social bookmarking to be useful as an easy way to provide lists of informative links to patrons. Disadvantages From the point of view of search data, there are drawbacks to such tag-based systems: no standard set of keywords (a lack of a controlled vocabulary), no standard for the structure of such tags (e.g., singular vs. plural, capitalization, etc.), mistagging due to spelling errors, tags that can have more than one meaning, unclear tags due to synonym/antonym confusion, unorthodox and personalized tag schemata from some users, and no mechanism for users to indicate hierarchical relationships between tags (e.g., a site might be labeled as both cheese and cheddar, with no mechanism that might indicate that cheddar is a refinement or sub-class of cheese). Social bookmarking can also be susceptible to corruption and collusion.Tony Hammond, Timo Hannay, Ben Lund and Joanna Scott. - Social Bookmarking Tools (I): A General Review In: D-Lib Magazine 11, Nr. 4, 2005 Due to its popularity, some users have started considering it as a tool to use along with search engine optimization to make their website more visible. The more often a web page is submitted and tagged, the better chance it has of being found. Spammers have started bookmarking the same web page multiple times and/or tagging each page of their web site using a lot of popular tags, obliging developers to constantly adjust their security system to overcome abuses.The Anti-Social Tagger - Detecting Spam in Social Bookmarking Systems by Beate Krause, Christoph Schmitz, Andreas Hotho, and Gerd Stumme. 2008 Some social bookmarking websites added CAPTCHA protection to fight spam, but this can prevent blind users from registering for those services if accessible CAPTCHAs are not provided. See also * Bookmark manager * Collaborative tagging * List of social bookmarking sites * List of social software * Semantic Web * Social networking * Social software References Category:Social bookmarking Category:World Wide Web Category:Collaboration Category:Online social networking Category:Neologisms ar:علامات تداول المواقع de:Social Bookmarks es:Marcadores sociales fr:Social bookmarking ko:소셜 북마크 hr:Social bookmarking it:Social bookmarking hu:Közösségi linkmegosztás nl:Social bookmarking ja:ソーシャルブックマーク no:Sosial bokmerking pt:Social bookmarks ru:Социальные закладки sl:Ljudski zaznamki th:โซเชียลบุ้กมาร์ก zh:社会性书签